criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Root of Immortality/Transcript
YOU ARE HAMILTON **Elvira (smiling; on an Iris message): It’s been a long time, officers. It’s a pleasure to get to speak to you again! **Mia (shocked): Elvira! Aren’t you supposed to be at the Underworld?! **Elvira (serious): Answers will be waiting for you! The lost souls of Grimsdale have spoken to me, a disturbance was caused at the pit of corpses! **Elvira (warning): But beware! I can sense divine powers around there! Powers I’ve only felt around the gods of Olympus! **Mia (crossing her arms): I have no idea what she’s talking about, but it seems like we have no choice but to help... **Mia (serious): You think that the “pit of corpses” is meant to be Old Valley’s graveyard? If so, lets go there and see what’s the deal with Elvira! Chapter 1 *Investigate graveyard (Victim identified: Vanna Alabama) **Mia (covering her face): So that’s what Elvira meant by disturbance... Someone was murdered here and on the ritual circle, nonetheless! **Mia (shocked): Holy shit! I recognize that girl! It’s THE Vanna Alabama! One of the most famous pop singers in the world! **Mia (holding her head): We really have to solve the murder as quick as possible, before some paparazzi gets their way in the investigation.... **Mia (curious): We should probably start with speaking to Elvira again, got anything else from the crime scene? **Mia (glad): Oh! I see you’ve found a bag around! Lets search it and see whose it is! *Speak to Elvira (1 star) **Mia (serious): Elvira, we need to talk to you.. **Elvira (smirking): You can do that in person. Look behind you... Mia then looks behind and sees Elvira with a group of pagans on a hill. She and Hamilton then go up the hill to talk to Elvira... **Elvira (smiling): Officers.... I expected you to come... What exactly do you want from me... **Mia (confused): You can start by telling us what brings YOU here? **Elvira (meditating): My people need someone to lead them, and as the goddess of cults and rituals, I don’t leave mine behind.... **Mia (blushing): Couldn’t they just choose someone else to lead... I mean like they did to you when Crowe passed away.... **Pagans (praying): The Mistress of The Dark, cannot be replaced! **Mia (curious): Ok... But what does Hades think of this.. **Elvira (smirking): He’s fine with it, as long as I come back to him once summer returns and Persephone leaves the Underworld, which as you see.. Won’t be happening anytime soon.... **Elvira (thinking): Anyway, I think I’m aware of the other reason why you came to speak to me, and unfortunately, I’ve seen nothing of the murder. Even gods can’t miss some things.... **Elvira (warning): But before you go back to your investigation, I warn you again. I’ve sensed really powerful forces during my meditations, and I advice you to watch out! *Search bag (1 star) **Mia (smirking): This gym ID reveals that the bag belongs to.... **Mia (shocked): CHRISTOPHE SCHNEE!! I know that guy too! He’s a famous actor who played the main role in the “Sheriff Wilde” movies! He’s also affianced to the victim! **Mia (happy): This case is getting better and better! Lets go talk to him! *Inform Christophe of Vanna’s death (1 star) **Mia (happy): CHRISTOPHE SCHNEE! It’s actually you! I’m a huge fans of your movies! C-can I get an autograph!! **Christophe (grinning): Of course, it always a pleasure to meet with my fans... **Mia (sympathetic): Unfortunately, that’s not all what you came for... You see, we work for the GDPD.. And we found your fiancée at the graveyard, and it happens that she’s dead!!! **Christophe (shocked): Dead! You mean seriously dead!! Not a haux or something!!! **Christophe (tearful): Oh God!! I knew coming to Grimsdale was a bad idea! None the less, Old Valley out of all places! I should have protested against that! **Mia (blushing): About that.. What exactly are you two doing at Grimsdale? And are you both alone... **Christophe (covering his face): Vanna wanted to go there to film a music video at Old Valley, and I came with her for her protection. You can check the filming setup if you want... **Christophe (crying): Now... I’ve got to go to practice holding my emotions for the interviews... *Investigate filming setup **Mia (thinking): Look... That’s a sign.. Do you think we should fix it?! **Mia (shocked): Oh god! Look at this letter! “Be ready Vanna, because tonight you’re going down like a rock!” **Mia (blushing): Wasn’t Vanna beaten up to death? Do you think “like a rock” means that she was beaten up with one! **Mia (serious): Either way, the threat was obviously from the killer lets give it to Yoyo! *Fix sign (1 star) **Mia (thinking): The sign shows the name, Tamra Johnson... **Mia (remembering): Oh! I know her too! Hamida told me about her, she’s a famous TrendVid beauty guru! Celebrities hired her to do their makeup, though most of them complained about her being cold! **Mia (glad): Cold or not! We’ve got to speak with her! *Talk to Tamra (1 star) **Tamra (reading Hearsay Weekly): Virginia, if you’re here for the skin routine, I’m afraid I can’t help, I used up all the beeswax on Ms Chopra... **Mia (crossing her arms): Whoever that Virginia is, Hamilton and I are not her... **Tamra (bored): You must Vanna’s fans, if you want to speak to her, she’s at the graveyard filming a stupid video... **Mia: Actually, you’re right about her being there, but she’s not filming anything, she’s dead. **Tamra (shocked): Dead!!!! You can’t be serious!!! **Tamra (dramatic): That’s horrible!! Who’s going to pay for her makeup sessions now!!! **Mia (crossing her arms): Sorry, shouldn’t you be more concerned about Vanna’s life being taken away!! **Tamra (eye rolling): Ha! Why would I? Just because she’s a celebrity, doesn’t make her life any more important than anyone else, besides, she was an annoying customer! **Tamra (crossing her arms): Now, I’ll have to go to her manager and see if I’m still getting paid... *Send letter to Yoyo (Killer attribute: Killer reads Hearsay weekly) **Yoyo (crossing her arms): First, the threat is obviously from the killer, the fact that they didn’t use their own handwriting hives it away... **Yoyo (happy): Even though the killer tried to make themselves anonymous, the words they sticked gave away a clue... **Mia (curious): How? **Yoyo (grinning): The font of the letters belongs to Hearsay Weekly magazine... **Yoyo (glad): So for the killer to form a letter with it, the killer must’ve read loads of them! **Mia (happy): So the killer follows Hearsay weekly! Thanks Yoyo! *Autopsy victim’s body (Killer attribute: The killer knows witchcraft; The killer uses beeswax) **Hasuro (dramatic): Oh Mia! Oh Hamilton! You won’t believe how horrible this murder is! Vanna was such a gay icon!!!!! **Mia (blushing): Gay icon? Wasn’t she going to marry a guy? **Hasuro (crossing his arms): So? You don’t need to actually be gay to be a gay icon! I mean, ever heard of Eva El Reina? **Mia (covering her face): Whatever... Just tell us what you discovered about the murder... **Hasuro (smirking): First it’s pretty obvious the cause of death is blunt force trauma... Possibly by a rock or something... **Hasuro (Glad): I then looked at the body and found markings on her chest! **Hasuro (explaining): The marking you see... Is something witches carve on a corpse after committing murder, to prevent spirits from haunting them.. **Hasuro (grinning): So that means the killer knows witchcraft, I’ve also found traces of beeswax on the body... **Mia (grinning): So the killer uses beeswax.. Well... we’ll certainly be after them like a herd of bees... Later.... **Mia (smirking): It seems like we’ve already hot a good start... **Mia (thinking): We know the killer knows witchcraft, and so far the only one I could think of who knows that is Elvira, but I doubt she’s the killer... **Mia (crossing her arms): I believe the killer could be Tamra, as we caught her reading a Hearsay Weekly magazine and she mentioned using beeswa- **Lily (furious): Hey! You! Stop right there!!! Chapter 2 **Mia (thinking): Hamilton, so far so good... Our closest suspect in the murder happens to be- **Lily (angry): Hey you! Right there!!! **Mia (crossing her arms): Excuse me, Ms? What do you want? **Lily (pissed): I want to know if it is true, what happened to my client!!! **Mia (confused): Client? **Lily (furious): I’m talking about Vanna Alabama! I am her manager!!!! **Mia (shocked): Manager!! I didn’t know! Do you mind, if we chat with you a little.... *Speak with the victim’s manager (1 star) **Lily (looking at her phone): Please make it quick, I’ve got an interview with Hearsay Weekly, to announce Vanna’s death in the covers... **Mia (crossing her arms): Actually! We’d rather you wait til we arrest the killer, we don’t want the paparazzi and Vanna’s fans to storm the crime scene..... **Mia (serious): Anyway, mind if you introduce yourself.. **Lily (eye rolling): My name is Lily Chopra, I’ve been working with Vanna for 10 years, since her “Me Sparkles” days. We’ve fled from New Concordia to Grimsdale, staying at a cottage to film a music video, just for this to happen! **Mia (thinking): So you knew Vanna for so long, do you happen to know any secrets of hers? Or whether she held a grudge on someone? **Lily (crossing her arms): The question should be is if she even had secrets! The girl didn’t hide anything from the public, no privacy whatsoever! Anyway, I’m done now! **Mia (crossing her arms): God! Was she rude!!!! **Mia (eye rolling): At least she told us something useful! We know that they were staying at a cottage, but what cottage? I don’t see one any- **Mia (happy): Oh! The cottage in the woods, which you and Hamida came across during the slayer case! Thank you for reminding me! *Investigate cottage **Mia (thinking): You found a torn photo.. You’re right, we should restore it... **Mia (curious): And... I wonder whose camera, is th- **Virginia (blushing): Hey! Have you.. erm.. seen my camera anywher- **Mia (serious): So that’s yours! You must be the camerawoman, I’m afraid we should give you a talk! *Speak to Virginia (1 star) **Mia (curious): Can you tell us what’s your name? **Virginia (blushing): Virginia Watchbird... Can you tell me what’s going on? **Mia (covering her face): I see you didn’t here of the murder yet.. You see... Vanna Alabama was murdered at the graveyard!! **Virginia (grinning): Ha! I knew something like this will happen! I told her that filming the video here was a bad idea, too naive was she... **Mia (sweating): What? **Virginia (pissed): Don’t you get it! This whole’s place is cursed! Can’t you see all the witches roaming around! I even heard talk about one of them transforming herself into a god-like thingy after being arrested!! **Mia (crossing her arms): You mean Hamida... **Virginia (smirking): Yes... And if you mind, I gotta leave... *Fix torn picture (1 star) **Mia (shocked): That’s a photo of the victim, making out with another woman! One of her celebrity best friends!!!! **Mia (sweating): But she’s engaged! Do you think het fiancée knew!!! **Mia (serious): We gotta ask him about this!!!! *Ask Christophe if he knew of Vanna’s affair (1 star) **Mia (blushing): Mr Schnee... We found a photo of your fiancée.. We were wondering, did you know about her affair? **Christophe (eye rolling): Tell me one person other than you that didn’t!! The paparazzi spread this photo everywhere in the internet! I became the laughing stock of Hollywood!!! **Mia (sympathetic): That sounds horrible... I can’t imagine how you felt! **Christophe (angry): Rage, Sadness and Betrayed! That’s how I felt! I was so heartbroken, I even considered putting a hex on Vanna, to make her pay for what humiliation she brought to me! **Mia (shocked): Wait!!! You do witchcraft!!! *Christophe (crossing his arms): I don’t believe on it completely... But yeah.. I was taught how to do a couple of spells, growing up with Wiccan parents and all... Later.... **Mia (thinking): Hamilton, if you remember correctly... Didn’t Tamra mention that Lily and Virginia had contact with beeswax... **Mia (glad): Anyway, I think we should give the ritual circle another look! *Investigate ritual circle **Mia (crossing his hands): Hamilton, wasn’t the victim beaten up to death? Why the kni- **Mia (remembering): Oh yes! I remember! Hasuro said that the victim had a mark carved on her chest! The knife may have been used for this! **Mia (thinking) : And Oh! That’s an urn! Elvira’s urn.. it has her name on i- Wait? Why’s her ashes we- **Mia (disgusted): Wait? Is that pee?! Someone had the audacity to pee on her human ashes!!! That’s disgusting!!! **Mia (serious): Although irrelevant to the investigation, that’s a criminal offense! Lets ask Elvira who did it! *Ask Elvira who pissed on her ashes (1 star) **Elvira (praying; carrying a bee hive): Lady Demeter... May you accept that gift and- **Mia (blushing): Elvira... What are you doing? **Elvira (smiling): Nothing important, just sending sacrifices to your mother, to end her grudge to the people of Grimsdale... **Mia (crossing her arms): Oh... My mother... **Mia (curious): Anyway, we found your ashe- **Elvira (smirking): Don’t worry about that, the culprit paid for their disrespect toward me, my husband will make sure that Vanna will have a miserable life for eternity and beyond.... **Mia (shocked): Vanna!!! W-were you the one that killed her!!! **Elvira (smiling): Don’t be silly, as a goddess I can kill anyone I want without punishment! If I killed her, I’d have admitted to it immediately and you won’t be able to do anything towards it! *Send knife to Bruno (Killer attribute: The killer wears gold jewelry) **Bruno (happy): Guys, I’ve got good news to you! The blade of the knife, matches the lining of the carvings on the victim’s chest!! **Bruno (blushing): Unfortunately, it seemed like the killer was smart enough to clean it..... **Mia (pissed): Oh brother!!!!! **Bruno (smirking): However, the substance they used to clean it, is used to clean jewelry, gold jewelry!! Which only means, that the killer is wearing gold! **Mia (glad): So the killer wears gold! Well... The only type metal they’re be wearing are iron shackles!! Later..... **Mia (thinking): You know... By touching that hive, Elvira technically had access with beeswax... **Mia (crossing her arms): I know this is useless as the killer wears gold, but we’re not really sure if the cleaner was for gold jewelry or gold in gene- HELP!!! **Mia (shocked): Did you hear that, Hamilton?! Someone’s calling for help!!! Chapter 3 **Mia (shocked): Did you hear that, Hamilton?! Someone’s calling for help!!! **Mia (serious): It’s coming from the forest! Lets go see! At the burning cottage... **Mia (shocked): Hamilton, look at the cottage!! I-It’s burning!! H-how did that happen!!! **Mia (calling): Hello, anyone there?! **Tamra (panicking): F-finally!!! Someone arrived!!!! **Mia (curious): Tamra?! You’re the one who yelled for help?! **Mia (crossing her arms): How exactly did that happen? **Tamra (blushing): I’ll explain to you, though... It may sound unbelievable.... *Ask Tamra how the fire started (1 star) **Tamra (sweating): I know this may sound a little strange.... **Mia (crossing her arms): We came across a lot of strange things.. Whatever you tell us, we’ve heard stranger... **Tamra (blushing): So.... I was at the cottage, tidying up my brushes... **Tamra (shocked): When suddenly a lightning strike hit the roof, setting the entire cottage on fire... **Mia (confused): A lightning strike? But I haven’t seen any rain... **Tamra (panicking): I know! My mother taught me many things about witchcraft, but never spoke of this! I knew you wouldn’t believe me!!!! **Mia (holding her head): We do believe you.... We’re just trying to think about it... **Mia (shocked): Hamilton! You know what that lightning strike means! It can only come from one creature: Zeus!!! **Mia (panicking): First we angered Pan then mother! And now somehow, someone pissed off the King of Olympus!!!! **Mia (covering her face): What do we do now... I-I think we should search the cottage again, before the fire demolishes it completely... *Investigate burning cottage **Mia (thinking): Look that’s Hearsay Weekly magazine!! **Mia (shocked): The magazine cover says “Camerawoman calls out Vanna Alabama’s diva antics”! And hey! That’s Virginia!!! **Mia (serious): We should go ask her to explain everything! Also, that confirms she reads Hearsay Weekly! *Ask Virginia why she referred Vanna as a “diva” (1 star) **Mia (crossing her arms): Virginia, we found that magazine laying at the cottage, can you tell us what you meant about Vanna being a diva? **Virginia (eye rolling): You could’ve read the magazine, but OKAY! **Virginia (crossing her arms): So.... I was one of the cameramen in a movie, where Vanna played a character who was supposed to be a supporting character..... **Virginia (eye rolling): But Vanna wasn’t having it, and the whole script changed to make her the lead! The movie flopped and everyone involved in the making, except Vanna were criticized!! All because of Vanna’s diva attitude!!! **Virginia (pissed): I wasn’t the only one who thought that! Her manager herself couldn’t stand her self-centered behavior! **Mia (serious): Lily thought Vanna a diva? She didn’t say that! Lets talk to her!!! *Ask Lily why she considered Vanna a diva (1 star) **Lily (crossing her arms): You’re lucky my chauffeur has to fix the limo, or else I wouldn’t still be there talking to you!!! Anyway, what do you want? **Mia (crossing her arms): Well... We spoke to Virginia, and she told us that you and Vanna didn’t get along... **Lily (eye rolling): Took you long to figure out? I thought I made it obvious during our previous conversation!! **Lily (pissed): Working with Vanna was frustrating!! She was so demanding, do that, no this and that!! **Lily (angry): She gave me no break! I mean I was her manager not a slave, I don’t get payed enough to do her little chores!!! **Lily (grabbing hair): I nearly lost my sanity!! I started doing rituals to calm down my nerves!! **Mia (curious): Sounds serious.... Did you kill her to set yourself free? **Lily (furious): Are you crazy!!! She was my biggest cash-cow! She may have been infuriating, but who else will bring me the money she does!!! Later... **Mia (thinking): So far, the closest is Lily, but we don’t know much about the victim’s fiancée, and he happens to have a golden tooth... We can’t just go and arrest the manager... **Mia (serious): We should take a look at the film set-up again, maybe there’s something we misses! *Investigate set **Mia (smirking): Hmm... You think we should look through this pile of leaves, okay... *Search pile of leaves (1 star) **Mia (shocked): Look! That rock got blood on it! That must be the murder weapon!!! **Mia (serious): There’s a purple substance on it! Lets collect it! *Collect purple substance (1 star) **Mia (glad): Now that we’ve got our substance, lets give it to Sploder for identification! *Send substance to Sploder (Killer attribute: The killer wears purple nail polish) **Mia (serious): Sploder, did you manage to find the final clue to catch our guy! **Sploder (smirking): Yes, though.. It’s more likely a GAL!!! **Sploder (grinning): You see... The substance is actually purple nail polish and since the victim was wearing red, I think you know who it came from... **Mia (happy): We know indeed... The killer!!! Later.... **Mia (crossing her arms): You know I suspect something is wrong... the investigation, was almost easy... too easy..... As if the killer didn’t try to get away.... **Mia (covering her face): Maybe I’m overthinking it... Lets go arrest the killer! YOU ARE NOT HAMILTON *Arrest the killer (1 star) **Lily (grinning): I knew you’d come to arrest me.... You never fail to disappoint me, Hamilton.... You and your team.... **Hamilton (confused): Wait! What? You knew who we were? And you knew we’d catch you? **Lily (smirking; eyes glowing green): Yes, I knew you’d figure out everything, and you did, except one thing... In a purple glow, Lily transformed into her trueself.... **Galinda (evil smile): I’m transgender!!! **Mia (shocked): Galinda!!!!! **Hamilton (blushing): Wait... Ho- **Galinda (grinning): Yes, and I’m not the only one in disguise... Guys, you can come out! **Tamra, Virginia as Christophe (Tamra; smirking): Already...... The three then transform... **Marisol, Skye and Clay (Skye; grinning): Good to see you again, Miss Loukas..... I hope you’ve gotten over daddy’s death.... **Mia (angry): Hey! Don’t you dare speak about my father, you bi- **Hamilton (shocked): Mia!! Look! None of them were holding Skye’s hand when detransforming... **Mia (shocked): Shit! You’re right! And I didn’t see them removing any piece of jewelry, d-do you thin- **The New Olympians (Galinda; smirking): Ok guys... Now that they’re here lets show them what we can do... Lets form a circle.... The 4 New Olympians form a circle, and started spinning so hard, forming a tornado... **Mia (panicking; wind blowing hair): Hamilton! Steve was actually right! T-they succeeded! What will we do!! **Hamilton (worried; wind blowing him): I-I don’t know!!!! **Hamilton (scared; floating): AHHH!!!!!! **Mia (scared; floating): AHHH!!!!! The tornado caught the duo, and they started spinning, until their thrown into the sky..... Meanwhile, with Elvira’s cult. At the lake.... **Pagans (holding buckets of water): Mistress Elvira.... C-can’t we just do a ritual to summon the rain to turn off the forest fire... **Elvira (covering her face): For the ritual, we need Demeter’s help, and I doub- **Evangeline carrying Simone (Simone; happy): Mommy... L-o-ok! Big birdies!!! All the pagans then look up the sky, and see Hamilton and Mia falling down.... **Elvira (smirking): Oh.... I wonder what trouble they got themself into.... You can all leave the buckets for now, we’ve got something to do first... **Elvira (shouting): Form a crowd!!!!! Meanwhile with the duo.... **Hamilton (falling down): AHHH!!!!! **Hamilton (being carried by a crowd): I’m alive... The crowd put Hamilton down... **Hamilton (relieved): Thank you.... **Elvira (serious): You’re welcome! Now it’s time to save, Mi- Mia then falls into the lake..... **Pagan girl (shocked): Is she dea- **Mia (drowning): I’m alive!!! I’m alive!!!!! **Elvira (smirking): I guess not... someone please get her out.... A pagan guy then swims in the lake and gets Mia out.... **Hamilton (concerned): Mia, are you okay.... **Mia (shivering): I’m.... fine...... **Elvira (thinking): I have a feeling you two had discovered something... important... **Hamilton (blushing): Yeah... you se- **Elvira (silencing): Not now! Tell me everything and I bring you to the station! No One’s Superior (6/6) Hamilton and a shivering Mia walk Elvira all the way to Mia’s car... **Hamilton and Mia (Mia; shivering): You know how to drive don’t you? Elvira hops into the car.... **Elvira (innocent): Well.... I never got to drive before, but.... How hard could it possibly be? Meanwhile, in the station.... **Diego, Hasuro and Sploder (Diego; worried): You know, Yoyo... It have taken them too long to arrest the killer, d-do you think their okay.....: **Yoyo and Bruno (compassionate): Hamilton’s smart and Mia’s a tough cookie.. I’m sure their alright.... **David and Randall (holding his head): I sure hope so, they still haven’t told me anything about what happened in Old Valley’s woods, and just now I hear they’ve been investigation a murder this whole tim- Suddenly a car, crashes into the station, letting the doors fly both sides.... **Hamilton and Mia (Hamilton; crossing his arms): Remind what you said again? **Elvira (sweating): Opsie dopsie... The whole team then surround the car..... **Bruno and Yoyo (Bruno; worried): Are you all okay? **Hamilton and Mia (Hamilton; covering his face): We’re fine, Mia’s just feeling a little cold, but it’ll go soon.... **Diego, Hasuro and Sploder (Diego; compassionate): Here... I’ll help you..... **David and Randall (David; furious): Can someone tell me, what the fuck is going on!!! **Hamilton (sweating): It’s.... a long story..... Hamilton starts explaining........ **Bruno and Yoyo (Yoyo; shocked): Are you serious!!! T-The New Olympians are all gods now...... **Hamilton (covering his face): Only the first that we didn’t place behind bars.... I think.... **David and Randall (David; holding his head): Great just great!!! **Hamilton (curious): You heard everything, Elv? **Elvira (thinking): yeah yeah... I’m just curious... Since Galinda and the others gained godly powers by performing a ritual... Does that mean... The lightning strike was caused by her or Zeus.... **Mia (shocked): I didn’t think of this! Do you think Galinda’s hiding something at the cottage!!! **Hamilton (thinking): That’s possible... I think we should go give it a look.... **Elvira (smiling): Actually, I believe it’s better if you did this with Diego, as I need Mia to save her energy.... **Mia (confused): Save my energy for what? **Elvira (smirking): You’ll see, just come with Hamilton to me, unless Hamilton wants to search the cottage first.... YOU ARE HAMILTON *Investigate burning cottage **Diego (crossing his arms): Hamilton, I don’t see anything important here, just ashes to ashes... Are you sure Galinda is the one who burned the cottage? **Diego (shocked): Holy crap!! I didn’t see the trap door!!! **Diego (pissed): Great! It’s shut! I guess we’ve got to pick the lock somehow... *Pick trapdoor’s lock (1 star) **Diego (smirking): Good. Now that we opened the trap door, we’re free to look through it... After you... *Search storage (1 star) **Diego (confused): A book? But what use will a story do to u- **Diego (shocked): You’re right! The contact inside is Greek! It must be really important then! **Diego (serious): Neither of us are fluent in Greek, but we know someone who is! Lets send this with Rozetta! *Send book to Rozetta **Diego (excited): Rozetta! C-can you tell us what this book is.... **Rozetta (covering her face): Something I feared would go on the hands of the wrong person: The Great Book of Sorcery, given to leaders of any cult devoted to Greek gods, I’m assuming one of the New Olympians robbed it from the Anoterous.... **Rozetta (serious): I’ve looked through the book and in the last chapter, it spoke of a ritual the New Olympians must’ve used to gain their immortality... **David (curious): What is the ritual? **Rozetta (holding her head): Apparently if you beat a child of Zeus up to death, in a ritual circle, in the presence of a mirror, magic from the ritual is transported to it. And anyone who touches the mirror, gains the powers of the gods.... **David (thinking): Wasn’t there a mirror at Old Valley’s graveyard, I remember seeing one when investigating it, during both Crowe’s murder and Elvira’s “murder”..... **David (shocked): Wait! You’re saying it was removed!!! What if the New Olympians moved it! So that means that was indeed the ritual they performed and Vanna must’ve been a child of Zeus! **David (wondering): Rozetta, is there anyway to reverse the ritual.... **Rozetta (reading the book): I’m still searching.... *See what Elvira wants with Mia (1 star) Mia and Hamilton go to Elvira, where she was with her cult.... **Elvira (meditating): Officers.... I’m glad you accepted my invite... **Mia (crossing her arms): It’s not like we have a choice, assuming the situation’s serious.. **Elvira (holding her head): It is... Lately, for the past few months, your mother and Pan were heartbroken and furious over what happened their children, Lisa and Chad... **Mia (confused): Lisa was my sister? **Pagans (crossing their arms): Please do not interrupt, The Mistress of the Dark!! **Elvira (covering her face): Chad was probably reincarnated as a plant or animal, like every satyr does.... But Lisa... That’s a different story.. **Elvira (serious): The forest fire was the last straw, especially Demeter, and I fear for what’ll happen yo this city. Assuming, you won’t be able to defeat the New Olympians before the city’s buried in snow, along it’s citizens! **Mia (covering her face): Oh god... What are we gonna do now.... **Elvira (showing an urn fill with golden powder): You recognize this...... **Mia (shocked): Are you saying these are Lisa’s ashes, Hamilton!! What are you planning to do, Elvira! **Elvira (smiling): Simple, I will reincarnate Lisa and I need your help, Mia! **Mia (shocked): Me?! Why me?! **Elvira (curious): The ritual requires magic from a daughter of Demeter, so are you in? **Elvira (curious): Ok, does tha- **Elvira (sympathetic): I know what you’ll say, and no. The ritual only works on nature spirits, your father and Hamida can’t be resurrected with the ritual.... **Mia (sad): I see..... **Elvira (thinking): Anyway, we don’t want greedy demigods or mortals to hunt for Lisa after being brought back, so we need to use a flower to store her life in... **Mia (blushing): Lily Vasiliev gave me a moonlight rose, to keep, after we reversed the curse Aphrodite placed on her... We could use that.... **Elvira (crossing her arms): You did wh- Anyway, that would do, I’ll teleport to your home to retrieve it, less time consuming than preparing a flower pot... Elvira teleports to Mia’s house, and then comes back... **Elvira (holding a flower pot): Ok, we’ve got the flower... Now we can start the ritual... **Elvira (pissed): Gods! Where did I put the flute again.... **Elvira (covering her face): Officers, would you mind if you search it for me.... **Mia (saluting): Don’t worry, we will! *Investigate graveyard **Mia (thinking): If I was a cultist, where would I place a flu- **Mia (happy): Look! There’s crate full of ritual materials! Do you think the flute’s there! Lets search it! *Search crate (1 star) **Mia (glad): Now that we’ve got the flute, lets give it to Elvira! *Give flute to Elvira (1 star) **Elvira (smiling): Great job, officers! Lets start the ritual now! **Elvira (serious): Mia, I want you to hold the urn in one hand and the flower pot in another! **Mia (holding a pot and an urn): Like this? **Elvira (smirking): Exactly! You ready? **Mia (blushing): I think... **Elvira (smiling): Good! **Elvira (playing a tone on the flute): .............. **Mia (shocked; glowing): What the hell is happening!!! The urn and the pot then leaves, Mia’s hands. The scene then shows the golden ashes leaving the urn and entering the soil of the flower and Lisa was incarnated... **Lisa (holding a flower pot; shocked): Wait, what?! A-aren’t I’m supposed to be dead? **Mia (shocked): The ritual!! It actually worked!! **Lisa (confused): Ritual? What ritual?! **Mia (awkward): It’s complicated... Anyway, nice to have you back, sis... **Elvira (smirking): And the winds have calmed down, Demeter’s anger went down... I guess we’re done... YOU ARE NOT HAMILTON **Rozetta (sighing): Hamilton, there you are.... **Hamilton (curious): Rozetta? What do you want? Any updates on the ritual? **Rozetta (holding her head): No... It’s Athena, she wants to see you... **Hamilton (confused): My mother? But why? Where is she?! **Rozetta (sweating): In the tech room... You won’t like what you’ll hear, I’m warning you... Hamilton went to the tech room.... **Athena (holding her head): My child... There you are...... **Hamilton (crossing his arms): What do you want, mother? **Athena (handing him a couple of papers): I want you to have this.... Hamilton looks at the papers and sees that they are “accepted” Grimsdale University applications for Diego, Bruno, Yoyo, Sploder and him.... **Hamilton (curious): Why would we- **Hamilton (shocked): Wait a minute! Are you taking us off our mission! **Athena (sad): Hamilton, I- **Hamilton (furious): You can’t do this! We haven’t defeated the New Olympians, yet! Who’s going to protect Grims- **Athena (furious): ENOUGH!!!!! **Athena (sad): Hamilton, all what the mission required you to do is take down the Anoterous, you and your group already did that!! **Athena (sympathetic): I understand that you want the best for Grimsdale, but The New Olympians are too powerful... I-I can’t let you and your team risk your lives... **Hamilton (tearful): Since when have you ever cared about me.... **Athena (tearful): Don’t say that.... I’ve always cared about you, I’ve loved you like I did with your father... But understand as a goddess, I’m not allowed to see any of my children outside temples.... I won’t forgive myself if any harm came to you.... **Athena (fading): Goodbye.... Hamilton then leaves the tech room and enters the wreck room.... **Rozetta and David(sad): ............ **Bruno, Diego and Hasuro (Hasuro; happy): Hamilton, I’m glad you decided to show yourself, for our little celebration over the Anoterous’ defeat!!! **Yoyo, Sploder and Randall (Yoyo; smiling): Yeah... Too bad we still got the New Olympians issue, but lets not talk about that now! Haha! **Hamilton (sad): ...... **Mia (concerned): Hamilton, is there something wrong.... Y-you don’t look pleased..... Hamilton throws the applications to the table.... **Hamilton (sad): Mother prepared this for us.... The team look at the applications, and figure out what happened... **Mia (shocked): No no NO!!! This can’t be happening!! **Bruno, Diego and Hasuro (sad): ......... **Yoyo, Sploder and Randall (sad): ........ **David and Rozetta (both tearful; David): Oh well... I guess it’s time to turn over your badges... It was nice knowing you all.... Everyone turns over their badge, except Mia.... **Mia (furious): No! I’m not going to do this! She can’t do this! What about Grimsdale! What will they do without us!!! **David and Rozetta (Rozetta; covering her face): Mia, there’s nothing we can do even if Athena lets us..... I’ve looked through the book! NOTHING! **Mia (angry): Don’t say that! There is! You can all give up but I won’t! I’m not handing down my badge! Mia then storms out the station.... **Bruno, Diego and Hasuro (Diego; covering her face): I’ll go talk to her...... **Bruno and Hasuro (Bruno; awkward grin): Now lets not overreact... It’s not like we won’t see each other anyone, we’ll just not work together!! **Hamilton (sad): I guess.... you have a point... Fast forward, two months later...... **Bruno and April (on the car; Bruno; grinning): So, are you ready to get your girl out of the madhouse? **Hamilton (crossing his arms): Vicky’s not my girl! W-we’re just friends.... Lets just go to the hospital!!! **Yoyo (shouting): Wait for me!!! **Yoyo (awkward grin): Sorry... I just heard you decided to go to the hospital, and.... I really want to see my Greg before I start my first day at uni... Mind if I join the ride? **Bruno and April (April; smiling): Of course not! Hop in!! *Get Vicky out (1 star) **Yoyo and Greg (kissing): .......... **Hamilton (crossing his arms): Please get a room... **Yoyo and Greg (Yoyo; sad): I-I’m scared... I-I’ve got a lot of things to tell you... **Hamilton (yelling): VICKYYYY...... **Vicky (happy): Hamilton!!!! **Hamilton and Vicky (hugging): ........ **Hamilton (compassionate): I’m so glad to see you again... I’ve brought you clothes... I-I want to talk to you.... After talking.... **Vicky (shocked): Wait!! The N-new Olympians have powers now! That’s awful!!! **Hamilton (crossing his arms): And my mother won’t let the team interfere... **Vicky (blushing): I think that’s for the best.... **Hamilton (disgusted): For the best? You mean putting thousands of lives in danger... **Hamilton and Vicky (Vicky; laying on Hamilton’s shoulder): No.... That’s for the best, because at least my chances of losing you, aren’t as high.... Hamilton, Yoyo and Vicky then leave the hospital and hop into Bruno’s car..... **Vicky (curious): So ya’ll are going to Uni with me now... What about the others.... **Yoyo (smirking): Hasuro and Mia’s still in highschool, while Diego finally got his driving license and Sploder chose to go with him... **Vicky: I see..... **Bruno and April (Bruno; on the wheel): Enough talk, lets go!!! Meanwhile, at the station.... **Diego (wondering): Are you done packing, Sploder? **Sploder (smiling): Almost.... **Randall and Diego (sad): You’re still there.... **Sploder (blushing): Umm... ye- **Randall (grabbing Sploder to a hug; crying): I’m going to miss you all so much...... **David (scratching his head): Erm... Diego.... **Diego (curious): Chief Jo- **David (sad): David. I just wanted to say... I’m sorry if I acted harsh toward you, during your service... **Diego (blushing): It’s ok, Chie- I mean David.... Meanwhile, at Fairview High... **Hasuro (smirking): Ah!!! How much I miss that place!! **Mia (eye rolling): I don’t!!!! **Hasuro (grinning): Hey! There’s no need to be moody... Remember, this is where it all started! Without Fairview Justice Squad, no GDPD!! **Mia (crossing her arms): What’s the point of memories, when most of the people I shared them with, are not here no- Mia then sees Principal Wilcox... **Mia (shocked): Wait! Is that Athena... **Mia (shouting): Hey! Athena!!!! **Rosamund (confused): Excuse m- **Mia (begging): I know you don’t want us in danger! But you can’t just disband the GDPD! We have yo save Grimsdale!!! Please bring us back!! **Rosamund (crossing her arms): Look, Miss Loukas. I’ve got no idea what you’re speaking about!! **Mia (pissed): ..... **Hasuro (sympathetic): Mia... Please... give up, it’s ove- Mia then grabs Hasuro’s arm.... **Hasuro (shocked): Hey! Where are you taking me!!! **Mia (serious): We’re going to the subway, to Grimsdale University and talk with Diego and the others! I don’t care what Athena says! I’m not standing there, knowing Grimsda- Mia then stops..... **Mia (shocked): Is that.... There was a huge storm approaching Grimsdale. 10 months later... The city looked empty, and in a terrible condition. Zooming in to the Old Valley woods, Mia and Hasuro can be seen: filthy, starving and afraid... **Hasuro (worried): Did you hear that Mia!!! **Mia (panicking): Someone’s coming to us!! **Mia (holding a log; angry): Show yourself!!! **Ophelia (raising two arms): Calm down, it’s me!!! **Mia (confused): Wait.... I think I recognize you.... Who are you? **Ophelia (smirking): I’m Ophelia Lincoln... Come with me...